Debt of the North
by exDiablo
Summary: A man's promise to someone changes the course of history. When you have nothing to lose but everything to gain, you might just be the one of the most dangerous people to play the Game of Thrones. But when such a person finds someone to protect, he is not just dangerous but is absolutely lethal. OC character.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fic. Please Read and review. I dont own anything btw. Everything will be explained in future chapters. Suggestions are welcome though i do have a plot in mind.**

...

'So, no turning back now, huh ?". My mind wandered furiously from one thought to another, quickly calculating my chances of survival continuing this dangerous path. As soon as my eyes registered the guards ahead at the gate, my mind was already doing what it did best. Calculating various options in order of their feasability and guards register my presence and stand a little straighter without them realising it. I allow the weight of the dagger inside my warm cloak give me some reassurnce .But they fail to.

I dont want to do this. But damn her. I have never been able to refuse her. So I keep on going, watching the taller guard motion me to stop.

"No entry into the castle allowed anymore today, lad. Come back tomorrow.", the taller guard states lazily while the shorter yet more experienced guards states nothing, just choosing to tighten his cloak against the chilling winter. As if it would help.

4 seconds. My mind has already calculated the amount of time it will take to kill both of them. Unguarded necks. No armour. Lazy positions. Very easy. My body begs me to attack, my muscles tightening automatically. But I have always listened to my mind first. Killing them both will only raise the chances of alarm.

" Bardy Snow ,Sire", I say in a soft tone, deferring my head slowly to them. I watch as they unconsciously relax their bodies. Flattery is one of the best weapons one can have. "Lord Ramsay asked Miss Tilda of Oldtown tavern to send in someone to help in the kitchens. I am here to help. Lord Ramsay knows I am to come". Please. Please. I finally look to their faces to see if they have bought my lie. It seems they have and I slowly release a small relieved breadth I easily hide against the sudden chilly wind.

They move to let me in and I do so in a quick manner.

As I clear their view, I let my eyes roam around the place I am in. Very few people in this dark night. Three soldiers sat around the old drums drinking and talking whores and their fucking, as far as I can understand. I can see the northern tower from here. My target. I slowly traverse my way over there being as quite and inconspicuous as I can be.

Two soldiers underneath the tower. Both relatively alert. Young. More often than not, it meant stupid. As my mind again sorted through various ways I could have proceeded, I already knew what to do. I had to kill them .No other way around it. I needed to come down also during my escape. Now what was the best way to do it . Best chance. Smallest amount of time to be taken. Needed to get close and I proceed to do so. At arm's length. I watch as I see them opening their mouth to speak.

I block the second guards hand towards his sword with my right hand as my left has already left from beneath my cloak with its hands clawed across my dagger, quickly slicing the first guards neck. One down, one to go. 'Second guard now going to move back' my mind warns me as I have already let my dagger slip past my fingers, it beautifully racing towards the guard's heart. Done. I feel a grim satisfaction as his body falls with a small thud to the snowy ground. Bloody red looks good with the dazzling snow white. I quickly lift the legs of the second guard and pull him inside the tower. I go out again and do the same for the other one. I move to retrieve my dagger from the guards chest and suddenly blood spurts out and drenches my cloak. I search inside his clothes and retrieve a small knife which I tuck safely inside my right boot.

I quickly make my way up the tower and know I have reached my destination when I can hear a girl's crying voice from inside the closed door along with the heavy grunts and curses of a man. I hold the dagger firmly in my hand and make myself ready.

Four immediate possibilities. Check and prepare. He's is in the middle of wild rutting. First one more likely. He wouldn't even know what hit him.

He turns as soon as my left foot touched inside the room, the door's creaking sound betraying my entrance. Confused . His mind finally realizes what is going on as he registers the dagger in my hand. Too Slow. I have already reached him. Two stabs right through his chest as his hand finally closes around his sword. What use is it now ? Its too late as he realizes now and releases his hand from his sword and instead he just tries close his wounds with both his hands. I wonder why most people i kill in this fashion do that. He helplessly tries to mewl something. Danger taken care of, my eyes glance at the girl lying on the bed. I can see red swollen welches on her back. Her face clearly crying for days but right now alert and trying to make sense of what just happened here. I raise my finger to my lips as I shush her to silence. Thanks gods she listens. As she stands up I realize more of the horror inflicted in the poor girl. Not just her back. everything except her face. Bastard wanted no one to know of his cruelty to her. My blood boils and I look at the mewling creature lying in a pool of his own blood and urine. Still not dead. I sigh. From the corner of my eye I see the girl let her eyes leave my form to look at the mostly dead man in front of her. As she inches closer, I get a hint of what she is going to do. No need to stop her. The girl gains a little more respect in my eyes when she plucks the dagger from his chest as he makes a hoarse gasping noise and leans close to his ears and whispers something as she swiftly plunges it into his open mouth, hilt deep. She doesn't flinch as the blood hits her face. Bastard is finally fucking dead.

However she does flinch when my hand touches her arm. "We have to leave now, My lady, immediately". I don't wait for her reply as I glance around the room in search of her clothes. I find them in the bedside corner, clearly torn in a haphazard manner, blood stains visible. I remove my cloak and as I turn to her she takes a step back. "Wear this , my lady". She keeps staring at my face and finally speaks up, "Who are you ?".I inwardly curse and reply, "Clearly someone who is trying to help you. Now please wear this this quickly so we may leave. The dead guards down will be discovered soon. Maybe already so.". This tidens her of the situation and she quickly takes the cloak from my hand and robes herself in it.

As we both make our way down the stairs of the tower, I can feel her eyes boring at my back as she manages to keep up with my brisk pace.

I slow down as we reach the door and remove the cloak of the taller dead guard and wear it. I slowly look outside. Clear.

I pull her to my chest and as she struggles against the sudden move, I quickly speak," Hold me like you are mine, my lady. It will help us easily get across the suspecting eyes. Please stop struggling, I mean you no harm". By now we have reached a passing with some soldiers drinking at the side of the road. Knowing her struggling will give us away, I try again, "Please my lady. Please", She looks at me, her eyes scared and terrified. I feel angry at myself for putting her through this especially after what she had gone through. But I have no choice. I look in her eyes and try to look as kind as possible and I say, "Trust me , Sansa, please". She stops suddenly and looks at me, as if searching for my soul. Nothing there anyways. She keeps the stare continue for a while and I feel a small relief when i feel her stop struggling against me as we make our way through the road towards the stables.

...

 **Any guesses what Sansa whispers ?**

 **Read and Review.**

Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note : _Longer chapters will be coming next. More plot. This chapter was just a filler to let the reader's know where in the canon this fic starts and give a little direction. I don't own anything._**

We managed to avoid couple of more guards along the way as we walked slowly towards the stables, Sansa quiet all the way and close enough for me to feel her lithe curveful body shivering. Focus . Can't . The guard at the front of the stables does managed to steer my mind clear however.

"Leave my hand", I whisper to her. She looks at me inquisitively but does so. She is clearly still afraid but her eyes tell me its not of me. That's good.

"Keep walking towards him", I tell her and slowly move to mix myself into the growing shadows and make my way close towards him as far as can . The hell ? She is not moving towards him. He is too far away for me to strike and her too much in the light.

He finally sees her and shouts something I don't care to decipher. He's drunk. I love drunk enemies. They don't sense you early forgoing their instincts for some shallow momentary enjoyment and buy the time they do its usually too late. Move. Move. My mind shouts at her. Shit, He is walking towards her. Too much light for him to not see me and raise a alarm. I give a relief when she starts moving towards him although in a slow manner. And here I was already preparing for my move to save her, his subsequent alarm and all shit descending on us. Thank the old Gods.

She shrieks out a little noise when the guard falls in front of her, blood pooling from his neck and focuses on me when I move out from behind her.

I hear noises from the north tower. So the bodies have been discovered. Too early but still. I catch her hand as she turns to look towards all the uproar and make a dash towards the stables.

The main iron gates will be shut down as soon as soon news reaches the gates to prevent any escape. I hear Sansa mumble something as I try to loosen the last horse in the stable, "What are you doing ? We cant escape right now ! ". I give her a glance and say, "Nor are we are going to ". Clearly more confused when I pick up two stones and try to start a fire. I succeed on my third try which I aim at old cloth lying there. When it finally burns I use it to light up the woods lining the stalls.

I see the fire spread slowly and turn to her and ask , "The crypts, thats the only place they wouldn't turn to look for us". She thankfully does not argue and points me to what I assume is the right direction. We both run towards that. She does however looks back for a second as she understands the idea behind burning the cavalry stables with over 50 horses which are now galloping in all directions. I love chaos. Possibilities increase exponentially in chaos.

"Crypts lie underneath in various levels behind that Ironwood door". If I am not mistaken, we are near the First keep. I manage to hide myself and Sansa behind the tree in relative shadows as couple of guards run towards our burning gift to the Boltons.

All clear. I tell her to go and open the door. Pretty old door. That ought to make some noise. See, I knew it would but thankfully no one is here to notice it. She has already entered and I follow inside behind her remembering to close the door behind me. Pretty dark. Well it is a crypt, I tell myself. Sansa and I walk towards wherever she is leading me. She clearly knows the place better than myself. I cant help but notice her body has become more relaxed, not shivering anymore. Clearly more comfortable beside all her ancestors. Dead they may be. A wolf indeed. As we pass through various statues of the previous Stark Lords , looking pretty menacing, I can't help but admire the workmanship. Not just their statues. But also the huge direwolfs that rest beside their feet. Pretty good resemblance. I shove the thought of Ul from my mind as I realise Sansa has finally stopped. We have traveled pretty far inside the crypts. I can see why she stopped. "That door will open up inside Winterfell near the Main hall". Hmm. I look around and start walking in the opposite direction towards some more nearby crypts. As I sit down near one she comes over and sits down beside me.

I wait for her to start barraging me with questions. She impresses me when she doesn't start at once but waits for a while first, taking that time to finally let her eyes roam over my eyes, trying to get some idea of her own about me. She finally relents and asks, "Who are you ?". I think about how much to answer. "They call me Bard".

" Bard ? Bard what ?". Well I admit it is a unusual name. Well I didn't choose it. "Just Bard. Go on, my lady, next question", I await the rest of the inquisition. "Why should I trust you ?". Well you are alive still for once. I did kill your rapist and save you. I rather choose to reply with, "Do you have any other choice than to trust me ?". Her rather pointy stare makes me continue, " I made a promise to pretty much the last person who meant anything to me that I would help the Stark family". Fortunately for you, you were closer to me than your brothers". She pounces on the information, "Do you know where my brothers are? Arya ?".

I take a while to answer as I try to frame it best I can. "Bran and Rickon are beyond the wall somewhere. Robb.." . I stop when I hear her voice hitch. So she knows about that. " Arya's whereabouts are unknown but I guess she escaped to the free cities. And..". I look her in the eye, and continue ,"Lord Commander of the Nights Watch Lord Jon Snow was murdered a few days ago by his own men. Some kind of mutiny. Although..". I stop, she doesn't need any hope by news which probably is false. She has started to cry again. For some reason, my hand moves to comfort the poor girl but stop at the last second. Last I checked I was not the comforting type. Possibilities swirl my mind. I reject them all. We sit their quitely for some time as I let her cry her heart out, weeping for all she has lost in such a short time. Me, who didn't have so much to lose anyways, can't empathize with her. I want to but there are somethings broken men just can't do.

Hours pass as we sit there and I keep moving around a bit , going to listen near the door for a bit, trying to listen what is going on the other side.

I hear a shuffle and see Sansa had joined me. It seems she is all cried out. Good. Means progress on our next goal. " Now what, Bard ?". Now its up to you Sansa. "Now we are going to get out of Winterfell, leave the north , get you somewhere safe away from all this madness and me finally being free of my oath."

Come on Sansa. Its your turn now. Show me I was right to choose you.

I watch her as she makes up her mind, takes a step back and says, "I am not leaving Winterfell. The north is my home. My people. I can't leave them. I won't".

I sigh and fold my hands against my chest and look up at the gray ceilings. It feels good being right.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note** : **_Not really satisfied with this chapter. Might edit it later. I want all readers to review please. Its your response that gives authors the encouragement to keep writing. Suggestions, valid criticisms are all very appreciated. Enjoy the new chapter._**

She wants to stay here in the north. Free them. Its going to be a drag so I ask again, "Are you sure, my Lady ? Winterfell is not the home you remember. Ramsey might be dead but Roose Bolton will be back as soon as he hears of his death. You don't even have an ally in this place !". She breaks her focus from me and looks at the statues surrounding us. She raises her arms around and waves towards them and speaks, "This is why, Bard. This is Winterfell. All that has changed is its occupants. They murdered all those that I held dear. I have lost everything but I cannot give up. Not this. I will not give on Winterfell and neither on the north. Its my duty. And you are wrong. Allies I have. People of the North remember Lord Eddard Stark. They fought for my brother, their king. They just need a reason, a reason to hope again and I will be that instrument ".

By the time she finishes, she is not even looking at me but rather at the crude stone bust that I know is of Ned Stark. I realize she was not just explaining to me her reasons but was also making a promise. A promise to become the wolf that guarded the gates of the North once. And will yet again.

I break out of my thoughts as she looks at me and continues, "And I do have an ally in you. Bard".

Huh. "That is very presumptuous of you to think so Sansa. I could very well leave you here now and be on my merry way. I do have other business to attend to. ". Well, I don't really but she doesn't need to know that. "No you will not leave me. I know this become when you said we were going to escape from here, leave the north, I know you were really testing me. You wanted to know If I was ready to lead the north or did my experiences just made me a scared girl who would like nothing better than get as far from here as possible."

Now that, I honestly had not expected that. She really is not the stupid fairy tale believing girl I was lead to believe. Well, anymore I guess. We all grow up. Some just take some extra time.

"It seems you do understand life now a little better, Princess". I stretch and crack my knuckles a bit. I turn and head for the door towards the main hall. "So what now ?". Now ?. I tilt a little a give a half grinning glance back, "Now, its time to get your inheritance back my lady".

According to Sansa, the household maintenance staff were retained in the new regime. Pretty stupid move for any conqueror but it bode well for us. Sansa knew them personally as a child and they had witnessed the brutality heaped upon the Stark household. I could count on their support. Hopefully.

We waited for some more time. Well I waited while she finally fell asleep on the raised platforms, the day's activity finally catching up to her. It was quite a sight, her sleeping soundly, mouth slightly open with the great direwolf masonry behind her resembling a vengeful protector guarding over her.

Wait. Me being here with her as her protector and the towering direwolf, hell the whole situation was ironical. Was I a just a hand being played by the gods ?

It was again some time later, near midnight I presume, that I realized, that silence had fallen behind the door. I slowly went near the sleeping beauty and shook her slightly and moved away. Didn't really want a screaming episode. She woke up slowly as her eyes adjusted to the dim light and finally focused on me. "Its time", I told her.

We waited near the door as I slowly opened it, my trusty dagger ready in my hand. Thank the gods. No one was here. "The servants quarters ! ", I whisper. She nods and looks at the tiny doorway in the corner near the front. I lead with her falling in closely. There are two guards there at the end, both facing away from us sitting in their chairs. I motion for her to stop and make my way near them.

I retrieve the small knife from inside my cloak and hold it in my other hand and now I am ready for taking them on. Three feet . Two feet. I feel the pebble at my right feet which I just moved, making the slightest noise. But it is enough to make one of them look back. Shit. I push against my feet as I launch towards them, moving out of the way of the alerted guards sword strike, choosing to strike his partners open neck as he just makes an effort to get up. Not checking if he is down, I strike quickly at him, praying he doesn't have the sensibility to shout an alarm. He doesn't but he does manages to parry my attack pretty skillfully. I need to end this fast. I see from the corner of my eye, Sansa running towards me. Stupid girl. However, this manages to distract the guard who inadvertently looks towards her giving me enough time to plunge my knife into his chest. He gasps and I manage to cover his mouth before he wakes up the entire castle. I watch as his eyes lose their shine and goes limps in my arms. I drop him slowly to the ground. Hell, I just ruined my pretty cloak.

By this time Sansa has caught up to me. She slowly surveys the scene and looks up at me with an inscrutable look. I hear a scuffle behind me. Shit, my dagger in hand again, I turn ready to strike at the intruder when suddenly Sansa suddenly stills my hand. The old lady I almost killed moves forward ignoring me, my bloods stained knife and the two dead guards on the floor, looking only at the woman standing behind me, like a devotee seeing her God. Stupid old crone .

I watch the two reunite like long lost mother and daughter. I relax a bit, starting to come down from my physical high. Oh come on, quit the chit chatter. There will be time for that later. I guess the expression on my face related this fact easily as they both quickly sobered up and moved quickly towards the door from where the crone had emerged. I follow them , hoping no more surprise waited for us today. We traversed a poorly lit corridor towards what I think is the pantry and the kitchen staff's quarters. We emerge into the room I had correctly guessed. The crone leaves us to go through one of the small doors connected to this room.

By the time I manage to open my mouth in order to stop her she had already left. Idiot. I move to go after her when Sansa decides to interrupt. "Walda has worked in the Winterfell pantry all her life. She's lived in this place much longer than my own mother. She has seen Robb grow up and has played with Bran and Rickon in the childish games as one of them. She is family in all but name". I dont really care for any of her sentimentality and that is why I ready my knife and hide beside the door from which she will come out. The only person's judgment I trust is mine. And I know squat about her.

Sansa slowly goes towards the drums at the end and withdraws a glass of water. She drinks a few glasses and fills it again and walks towards me. As she holds it out, I finally give up, snatch the glass up and drink it up in a single go. I ignore the pointy look and patiently wait for the crone's return while Sansa goes and stands at one corner looking outside a window at the moonless sky. I hear voices, lots of them. Did the bitch betray us, I knew I should have killed her when I had the time. I almost strike her as she emerges first but stop when I get a look at the people following her. Clearly not warriors. "Boy, you really should stop trying to kill me". Boy ? Really ? Well, I guess considering her age everyone is a child. I ignore the crone as I glance at almost the dozen people who have now gathered in the room, some looking waryingly at me, at the same time looking delighted and may I say, relieved at seeing Sansa safe and sound. Hell. Another round of getting to know each other. Yay.

"So you are the killer of Ramsay Bolton ?", the eldest male remarks. I tense a little . "We are grateful to you Ser, you have done a great service to us and Lady Sansa. What is your name, if I may be bold ? ". No you may not be so bold. "He is Bard. He saved me from the north tower. I owe him my life". Well there you go, tell the whole world my name. So much for secrecy.

"Is Roose back ?", I question them. The crone answers, " Yes he was, as soon as he heard the news. The search for you did continue for hours but has ceased for the moment. He believes you have managed to escape Winterfell and has sent search parties outside the castle. He himself left with a few soldiers to Dreadfort just a little while before". Well that is among the best news I have heard all day.

I turn around and sit at the closest chair, loosing my cloak and ask for some more glass of water. One of them rushes to do my bidding. As I drink , I let the my mind decide the best approach now that we have some resources. Yes, that might just work.

"How many men in the castle are still loyal to Starks? Will be loyal to her ?", I jerk my chin towards Sansa. There is some murmuring as they discuss amongst themselves. I finish my glass of water and await their answer.

"Almost half the current castle guards will fight for her if they know she is here with us. The housekeeping staff is still loyal to the Starks". Half, that is better than I hoped. But that left still one major problem. "The soldiers outside the castle ?". Their hung faces tells me the answer before one of them opens their mouth, "They are all Bolton men. The sacking killed most of the Stark soldiers here, rest escaped barely with their lives".

I grunt and stand up and walk towards the lone window. I breathed in the clean fresh air. Southern people always complained about the northern weather. But to me, the weather was the best part of living here. I always felt home in the cold. I let the night breeze refresh my senses, slowly inhaling and exhaling the breezy wind that swept through. "Get us some food ". I don't bother looking back. Just enjoyed this little peace of mind before the war I knew I would have to wage soon.

I slowly ate the food presented to me and watched Sansa do the same. She looked at peace talking to the familiar loving faces she knew, finally at a place with no present threat to her life. She looked so beautiful. Her lips moving, slowly making up the words she was uttering looked so...Wait a minute, her lips ? What was wrong with me. Why was I acting so..lovestruck? Or was it a sudden on-slot of lust ? My mind presented me with the same answer as before and I did reject it again. Less forcefully this time.

I gestured towards the crone and the eldest man, and went with them to a more secluded part of the room. "You make the food for the soldiers, don't you ?". Their collective yes made me sigh in relief. This would definitely make it easier. My request does not surprise the crone, I guess I can call her Walda now, after all she is pretty useful despite her ancient age. She nods her head and leaves in a hurried manner. I know that Sansa has witnessed this event and watch her get up and walk towards us.

I wait for her to reach us. I then continue to the man, " The loyal Northern forces that were not part of the red wedding or escaped it ? Can you reach them ? The remaining Forester forces, Gared Tuttle maybe . I know Brynden Tully is hiding somewhere near Oldtown." I look at Sansa and give a little sigh. Well I guess I will have to give out a little more information after all. "Just tell him,If all goes well, Bard of the uncharted Wolfswood will have control of inner Winterfell by early morn tomorrow. Ask them to gather all the loyal forces tonite and wait out of sight of the Boltons until I send them the signal". By the time I finish saying this, both the man and Sansa are gaping at me.

Anyways. The man, Gareth, if heard correctly asks again, "But ser, the guards..". I motion him to stop. "That will be taken care of tonight , with your help". By now all the people in the room have turned silent. So we didnt get the privacy I thought we had. "Resume what you were doing before we came. Go back to your beds. I have given instructions to Walda. Help her tomorrow. Remember, not a word to anyone!". I wait until I am sure they have all returned to their beds except Gareth who is the only person apart from Sansa who is left in the room. "Wait here till I come back", I tell him. I take Sansa's hand and quickly walk out the door through which we had entered. She doesn't flinch anymore much. I guess thats good news.

We quickly make our ways back to the crypts checking for any new guards. Thankfully we don't encounter any. We finally manage to reach the crypts without any incidents. I leave her hand and turn to her, "Stay here till I come back". She is clearly disturbed by being left here alone. She takes a step closer to me and says, "Wait. Where are you going now? Why cant I come with you ?".

Because princess, you might not be able to digest the entirety of what I will be doing tonite.

I turn and give her a half hearted grin, "My Lady, I am going hunting. Just promise me you will stay her. Do not leave here. Not even to the pantries. Hide deeper here. I'll be back soon". She clearly wants to say something else but is not able to. I look at her face once again and make my way back to Gareth,closing the door behind me. Gareth is still there when I reach there. "So Gareth", I flex both my hands holding my trusty dagger and the small knife, "how about those Bolton guards we need to eliminate before tomorrow !". By now he has started sweating but manages to calm his nerves and nods nervously.

...x...x...x...

It is a long affair. Gareth leads me to corridors and rooms with the unsuspecting loyal Bolton guards who all fall prey to my superior speed and better reflexes. It does help to have a familiar cook who makes them loosen their guard giving me ample time to get close. I do have some close calls, with both the alarms and my life. I also kill the guards whose loyalties were not clear to Gareth. Cant really take any chances. The plan already has so many loopholes. Don't need more. By the time we finish and I take leave from Gareth at the kitchens, both our clothes are bloody and my right arm bleeding from the sword cut one guard managed to nick me with. Gareth provides me some water to clean myself. I manage to remove most of the blood from my face and arms.

With the new clothes in my hands and some bandages , holding my bleeding arm tightly, I return to the crypts. Sansa is waiting for me. I thought she would have slept by now. She starts to say something but stops when she sees my wounded arm. She hurries and makes me sit down there itself. I wince as she ties the bandages tightly across the wound . Easy woman ! It hurts a lot.

She mumbles something which I miss because of..well the excruciating pain I am experiencing.

" What did you say, Princess ?". She looks at me and says those words again, "I was scared you wouldn't make it back. I..". She doesn't say anymore. She doesn't need to anymore. We just sit in the comfortable silence. I didn't have time to sleep. She didn't want to. We just sat there resting against each other, thankful for the other's presence.

 **REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

 ** _Thanks to all the reviewers. I have been given some valid criticisms which I have noted and will try to build upon. Fighting scenes are hard. Not my forte. Anyways, Enjoy the new chapter and dont forget to review_** !

Soon it was time for me to get up. The game was afoot. My whole idea hinged on the fact that Walda would be carrying out my instructions by now and we had a decent invading force somewhere outside the walls awaiting my signal. I shook Sansa awake. She had dozed off a little while ago and was using my shoulder as a pillow. She took a moment to recollect where she was and soon composed herself enough. "Is is time ?". I looked her in the eyes and gave a small nod. Yes.

Time to dirty my hands again. Jump in front of the jaws of death. At least this time it was not forced, I reminisced.

I looked outside the door. It was still dark outside. We had to strike before morning came. Before the soldiers had any reason to come through the inner castle doors.

The plan depended on a lot of maybe's and luck. Among the things I despised the most. We had reached the kitchen hallway by now. I clutched the dagger and knife in my hand tightly which were hidden beneath my hands, ready for release at any hint of danger. I gave a glance to Sansa behind me. She too looked determined, ready to face what ever danger awaited us. Giving a call to the gods for protection, I opened the doors.

I really did not expect these many. The men in the room, most of them guards with swords in their disposal, recovered from the sudden intrusion soon but their hands stilled when their eyes found what they were looking for, with Sansa revealing herself from behind me. A little movement from the right. My hands loosen automatically against my dagger as Gareth comes forward from among the guards, along with a few of the other loyal household staff. I give out a little puff of air in relief.

So my first instruction was carried out to perfection. " All these are the men of the castle loyal to the Starks. To you my lady", Gareth finishes looking at Sansa. Well look at that. Its is a pretty decent number. Let's instill that point further shall we? I move to their front, straighten up and speak in a clear voice. "This woman who stands before you is Sansa Stark, daughter of the late Lord Eddard Stark. Winterfell is her right. You are her people. The only question is whether your loyalty is still to her, to the Stark name you once fought for , or has it disintegrated completely in favor of the traitorous Boltons ? After all you all did watch how Ramsey Snow treated her and yet did nothing !".

I seem to have struck a nerve. The men look guilty enough, slightly shifting, their eyes downcast with shame. I move to the left and look at Sansa, beckoning her to the front. A moment of silence and then they all fall to their knees. Even Gareth.

One of them speaks up, "Our swords are yours, Lady Sansa and so are our lives. We have betrayed the trust of your father, our liege. Our cowardice made us weak my lady. But not any longer. We will follow you gladly, even to our death." .

I watch Sansa surveys the kneeling soldiers and takes a moment before replying in an emotionless tone. "You all betrayed my family. You betrayed those on whose names you swore your lives. Yet you all have another chance here now. Be the men you were born to be. Fight with me. For Winterfell ! ". By the end her voice has risen in pitch, and all eyes in the room are on her. She is radiating determination and command. Very impressive, considering she was never trained to lead these people.

"For Winterfell ! For the Starks !". The oaths taken by the kneeling guards resonates softly throughout the room. Okay moment over. Now let us learn what happened with all my other instructions.

" Gareth, has Walda delivered what she promised ?", I ask Gareth, who now rises slowly, the other guards slowly following him. His face seems a little brighter at this question now. "Yes ser, We have managed to poison the food that has been delivered to the soldiers in the quarters and their block towers in the north. However considering that the soldiers number about four thousand, and the quantity of the sweetsleep and manticore venom we had was not much,

I am not sure how effective they will be. But my men tell me, it will enough to make them feverish and and weak in their legs within thirty minutes of consumption.". Okay. While not the best, it will have to make do.

"And what about the loyal northern forces that I asked to be assembled ? Tell me they are there in the woods because without them, all we did will be for nothing !".

Please. We need them all else we will all be dead before sunrise. "I passed on the message according to your request ser. A force of more than two thousand men from the Umber, Forrester, Mormont and Glover houses are waiting in hiding, for your signal. This is all they could manage at such a short notice".

Just two thousand ? This was not a number I was hoping to here. Not even close. I notice that one of the guards is fidgeting a little. What now ? I motion towards him, "You. Speak what is on your mind". He hesitatingly says, "Ser, in a straight up battle we might have a chance with a force of two thousand against the four thousand, hopefully poisoned, men stationed here. But the wall watch will spot them for afar my lord. It wont be a straight up fight. It will be a siege which will not be favorable to us. Not with the number of people we have and their lack of equipment and rations. You know what happened to Stannis Baratheon's attempt. It was a massacre !".

I sighed. It was true.

"You are right. With a siege attempt we will lose. No doubt. That is why its is not going to be a siege. Therefore we have a lot of work to do". I gave a glance to Sansa who was listening intently, her hands clutched tightly against the table.

This was not going to be easy. But I knew how to stack things up in my favor. I'd like to think I was pretty good at it.

"I assume the forces are hiding in the heavy woods outside the eastern end of the castle walls". Good, they did as I instructed. That was the best position for what I intended. There were two gates there and the number of wall watcher's the least and no soldiers block in the immediate vicinity. It was after all the worst position for any siege. No one would expect an attack from there.

"How many wall watchers are there ?". "About ten, Ser". Ten. That was manageable.

"Very well, I need five of your best archers with me and two of the biggest, rest of you go and seal the the inner gates. Make sure you get all of them. I want the soldiers stuck in between a closed wall and the invading forces coming for their necks".

At this I remembered something else I had mentioned to Gareth. I looked towards him and asked, "Theon Greyjoy ?". I had almost forgotten the traitorous son of a bitch. "Ahh yes ser, Theon Greyjoy has been taken captive in the cell where he sleeps". Sansa stands up straight at this point, a vengeful expression on her face. Patience, now is not the time. "He wont be interfering in any way today. The key is with me". I see his hand clutch a bunch of keys hanging from his belt. Good. This is not the time to decide his fate. As I watch the men leave except the few that stayed behind, I decided to go stand near the window again. The falling snow made for a beautiful sight.

...*...*...

As the seven loyal guards crept slowly behind me as we made our way to the desired section of the walls.

We managed to move past the occasional enemy soldier that came in our way. We had come near enough for us to start the next part of the plan.

I could see six of the wall watchers standing on the top some distances between them and four more were huddled together on the right side of the bell tower that came in between them. I looked at the archers, "Those six are yours. Get them in your first try itself. We wont get another. If that bell is struck, then it is all over. No matter what, kill them before they manage to raise the alarm. Strike at the same time. One of you will have to strike again quickly to get the remaining guard who will no doubt run towards the bell. Wait till you see me reach the top. As soon as I attack those four, you will begin with yours. Do not fail in this !". One of them spoke up, "But ser, there are four on the other side, how will you manage by yourself to..". I raised my hand to stop him. "Leave that to me".

I turn to look at the remaining two men. "Wait here, you will open both the main doors when I signal".

I looked at the small doorway in the wall which was my way up to the top. One guard was dozing in his chair in front of it. He had to be taken out. I gave a final glance to the men on my side, and prayed to the Gods to be with us today. "Go!", I told them and made a quick dash as silently as I could towards the sleeping man.

Little more. Thats it. Just there. To the man's credit he did wake up as soon as my blade touched his neck, but by then what was the use ?. I climbed the long winding stairs slowly, creating an attack pattern in my mind, based on how much I had observed from below.

As I looked at the door, I knew that this was it. This attack. This attack was going to start a whole chain motion that would stain the grounds of Winterfell red before the sun is able cast its golden light over it. I take a deep breath, my dagger and a newer, sharper blade from one of the guards, clutched in my hands, I ready myself. Six seconds, thats the time I have.

One quick motion and I am out through the door. All the guards have jumped up at the noise. The farthest one has taken a step back. So he plans to go and ring the bell. My dash has ended with me at an arms reach from them. _1 second_. I duck the leftmost guards sword swing, my left hand curves and tears out his unprotected stomach. _2 seconds_. Shift towards the right to avoid his falling body, complete the rotation. Too close to the right most guard, he is not able to swing his sword. Knee to his groin and move back as he falls. Gives me room to maneuvere. _3 seconds._ I manage to nick my dagger to his neck, and I am already moving. The fourth and farthest guard has started to run towards the bell. Shit. I close up on the third guard, run to the left side, move to avoid his strike and my left hand opens, choosing to catch his outstretched arm. _4 seconds_. Die Fucker. I ignore the mild thud as his body falls , my dagger up in his gut. _5 seconds_. The fourth guard has almost reached the bell. Fuck. Fuck. I quickly pick up my fallen knife and throw. Before the knife reaches its target, I know I have missed, the blade will pass just an inch left of the back of his neck. Just as I ready myself to hearing the booming alarm, just at the moment of impact, the guard moves his head a little to look back towards me. Gods be praised. My knife tears though his neck and he falls, his arms still outstretched. _6 seconds._

I run towards the fallen man, pluck my dagger out and look towards the other side of the bell. Yes, the archers have done their job. All six of them are on the ground , arrows sticking out of them. Although one of them is still alive, crawling with his last breath towards the bell.

I make my way slowly to him. He whimpers as I kneel near him. Tries to say something but before he finishes I slit his throat. I never learnt to be merciful.

I look down and spot my archers. They have regrouped with the remaining two. I raise and my hand sideways and let it fall. That is the signal. They move to open the gates. I run towards the other side where I know there is lantern hanging near the I reach it, I try to ignore the tremors beneath my feet, probably from the doors being opened. I look to the woods where I know the invading force is hiding and can see the burning lantern. Gareth had told me earlier that three blinking lights was the signal to be given. I remove my cloak and move it across the lantern three times.

Come on, where are you ? I don't see anything. Are they even there? Wait. Yes, I spot movement from the forests. That is them alright.

The cavalry leads the charge towards the doors we just opened. I run towards the door at the end to go back down. The noise from the charge has certainly let the Bolton soldiers know of the imminent attack. I just hope they are taken attack by the sudden attack. That is our only chance. By the time I reach the bottom of the stairs, the forces are through the door. I let the cavalry forces run first, see them tear through the few Boltons soldiers that have managed to reach this side.

Cries of war sound through air, as most of our forces have entered the castle keep. I see Bryden Tully move past me on his black steed as he rushes to join the fight. The battle cry of the Bolton forces reach my ears. Well I guess I'll also join in. Every hand counts after all. By the time I reach the main area where the two forces have collided, I can see that we have the upper hand. For now .Their forces clearly being picked apart taken by surprise, as they try to organize themselves.

I wrap my hands tightly around the two swords I held, recently salvaged from the fallen soldiers staining the ground and enter the fray.

...*...*...

I keep moving forward as I keep slicing and cutting continuously, bodies falling around me. Its like a dance to me. One that I have practiced many times. I recognize familiar faces, as I see Greatjon destroy those who face him, his great sword tearing through flesh, a disturbing smile on his face. My eyes connect with those of the Blackfish of as he gives me a small nod and then moves his sword to the left to impale a Frey soldier as he managed to get close. Shit, I almost got struck. Focus. I free my sword from the chest of the Dustin soldier who had almost killed me.

As I strike freely at the enemy forces freely, gliding between their parries and strokes, I recognize where I have reached. This is the place which you see from the window in the pantry. The window right there on the left. Wait is that Sansa at the window? I duck against a strike and impale the man responsible through his guts. I look again at the window and I realize she has been watching me. I don't know why but I suddenly feel renewed, my tired arms gaining a sudden energy. Come at me all you want bitches. I eye the three Frey's who have decided to attack me together. I give out a little chuckle as I realize they are afraid of me. They have already lost then. I tighten my grip on my swords and descend upon them like the demon of death they think I am.

 **READ AND REVIEW**


End file.
